In the prior art, intelligent terminals have been applied widely. Generally, one front-facing camera and one rear-facing camera may be disposed on an intelligent terminal. In a common state, the front-facing camera faces a user holding the intelligent terminal, and may implement image presentation when the user is making a video call or taking a selfie. That the user takes a selfie is used as an example. The intelligent terminal may display a preview image in real time on a screen according to an output of the front-facing camera. The user may adjust, according to the preview image, image composition, on the screen, of an image that is captured by the front-facing camera, and when obtaining satisfactory image composition by means of adjustment, the user taps a camera button to complete the selfie.
In a process of researching the prior art, the inventor finds that an intelligent terminal generally displays a preview image in a full screen manner; when observing the preview image, a user generally watches the center of the image; and in this case, eyes of the user in the preview image are difficult to focus because a sight line of the user diverges from a front-facing camera. In addition, if watching the front-facing camera, the user can observe the preview image only using a peripheral vision, and it is difficult to capture an expression change. It may be learned from this that when an intelligent terminal performs preview displaying on an image captured by a front-facing camera, a photography effect is poor because the displaying can be performed only in a full screen manner, thereby causing poor user photography experience.